Yazoo X Alex
by Maiden Brazil
Summary: The three brothers, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, want to have fun. But insteads, one of them fall in lofe with a delicat, beautiful girl named Alexandra. Who is it? And what is their feelings towards her...?


"Hey, look at that, Loz! A girl's fighting in the arena"

"Oh shut it, Yazoo," said Kadaj and Loz at the same time. "Well, she IS kinda cute with her short body and curly cut hair," admitted Loz. Kadaj slapped him staight in the face. "What was that for?"

"THAT was for being a softie for a human," said Yazoo. The three of them where at a world championship swordsmanship contest, waiting their turn into the arena. The three boys where looking to have some fun today.

The girl galnced at them, hoping that one of the three boys would be her next opponent. "Next up...ALEXANDRA V.S. YAZOO!"

"All right, that's you're que, Yazoo! Go beat 'em up," said Loz at once. The girl was gripping her gunblade firmly, as she had never seen the boy in her entire life. And that was just it. She had been smacked and switched on the back all her life, and she had only been released a week ago.

"So..." said Yazoo. "Don't look at me like that. I don't care who or what you are, I'm gonna make you pay for what your kind did to me!"

Their weapons clashed, and the other two boys where curious on why Yazoo was more interested in her story than her fighting."What do you mean? I've never even seen you before!"

"Doesn't matter anymore! I've been tortured all my life, and I have not a single friend who would pay mind to me, " shouted the girl. "Well, I'll be your friend!" They stopped.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'll be your friend. I know how you feel. All of my siblings do. I'm a decedent of Jenova, and so are all my relatives who live. We are no more than outcasts to humans, but we just want a friend to be there for us," said Yazoo instantly.

"But...I don't even know you-You could be lying to me right now!"

"Yes, but I'm not. I can see it in you. You're not one of them-You're one of us," said Yazoo firmly. The crowd started to get angry, and mad. The only thing that would make them happy, was to keep fighting.

"What do you say we give this crowd a real show?"

"Only if you PROMISE to never turn you back on me. Promise in the name of the devil," said the girl. The began to clash more than ever. Yazoo would shoot materia bullets at her, and she would deflect them, shooting and swiping back. Her sword was electrified, as well.

At this rate, the girl was very tiered, and so was Yazoo. They had been fighting for over half an hour. But all of a subben, the girl tripped and lost her balance one the cliff of the battle field. It was at least five hundred feet down. Yazoo quickly ran at her and saved her from falling.

"Looks like you bested me. Guess you win," said the girl. After settling down from the fight, Yazoo noticed that he didn't know her name. "Hey, I didn't think about it untuill now-What's your name? I'm Yazoo," he said.

"I'm Alexandra. But you can just call me Alex for short," the girl replied.

"Well then, miss Alex, why don't I introduce you to my other two brothers? They might not seem like nice people at first, but once you get to know them, they are pretty frendly," asked Yazoo. "All right, I guess."

"Hey wait-Was Alex the girl you where fighting in the arena and saved her life?!" "What do you think, you moron! Alexandra is the girl that Shinra was taking in as a hostage," answered Kadaj.

"Wait, her master was SHINRA," asked Yazoo loudly. "Yes, and her blood stream was almost infultrated with Mother's cells," said Kadaj. "Hrm...Seems like you know everything," said Loz.

"Yazoo? What's taking you so long in there?"

"Ah-Miss Alex, you can come in!"

The three brothers looked at the door. It had suddenly cracked. A girl with deep, dark brown eyes and dark chocolate colored shoulder-leingth wavy hair peeked in. When she let her full body be seen, she was wearing a beutiful black ballet dress with thigh-high black pantie-hoes and black ballet flats with a black flower pinned to the side of her hair-With the adittion of long black gloves(the ones used by women in fancy balls).

"WHOAH! She's BEAUTIFUL!"

Alex giggled. "No need to flatter yourself. I always look like this!" The three brothers where stunned.

"Miss Alex, this is my oldest brother, Loz. And this is my second oldest, Kadaj," introduced Yazoo. She bowed gracefully. "Nice to meet you."

She stayed with them for a few months. But as time grew, the boys became more and more attached to her. One day, Loz saved her from an ambush at the slums. Another day, Kadaj helped her use a masamune without hurting herself. And then yet another day, Yazoo taught her how to use black materia in order to protect herself.

"Hey Kadaj...I think..."

"What is it, Yazoo," asked Kadaj. "I think..." "Well? Spit it out," shouted Loz loudly. "I think..that...I think that I am having a feeling that humans call _love_..."

"WHAT?!"

The two brothers where furious. "But...Haven't you noticed we've grown more and more attached to her?"

"Well, I HAVE noticed THAT," said Loz in an instance. "What about you, Kadaj?"

"I don't quite know for sure. I mean, this could all be a trick. Besides, she IS a human," said Kadaj.

By then, Yazoo had snuck out of the room, and when the two brothers noticed, he was long gone. He caught up with Alex, and stopped her by grabbing her delicate hand. The other was on a book.

"Yes? What is it," she asked Yazoo. "I know this doesn't sound right, but...Well..._I...Love...You_!" He said slowly. By that point, he was sobbering with tears. "Oh Yazoo...I love you to! Please don't cry!"

He lifted himself up off his knees, and gently kissed her delicate, soft plush lips. _"I want you more than you think, Miss Alex...!"_


End file.
